1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game processing server apparatus and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A social game is provided on a social networking service (SNS), and is a network game (online game) in which a player plays the game while having communications with other players. Although there has also been a network game in which a function to have communications with other players is provided, however, the social game provides many communication opportunities to players because the social game is provided on the SNS that aims for communications between users.
In such a network game, an event is provided, which is composed of a guest (mission) in which a player character walks through a predetermined area in a map, a battle against a boss character in which the player character fights against an enemy character or the like, so that the player becomes excited over the battle, and enjoys obtaining points or items.
However, there may be a possibility that a motivation of a player to continue a game is lowered so that his or her activity (the number of times of playing the game, the period for playing the game or the like) is decreased by various causes.
In particular, there is a high possibility that a player who has just started the game cannot play the game advantageously because the player does not understand the characteristic of the game enough, or does not possess items such as accessories or the like as the game does not proceed enough. Thus, the motivation of such a player is lowered so that the activity is decreased. Similarly, the same thing happens to a player who has been spending time without understanding the characteristic of the game enough after starting the game.